Races (Daggerfall)
The following are a list of playable races in , including the racial advantages provided. Descriptions listed are those listed in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall User's Guide.The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall User's Guide (pages 10 and 11) Note, too, that Character Class choice (see Classes (Daggerfall) for more information) will also affect the skills. There are a total of eight (8) playable races in Daggerfall, as follows: Altmer "The tall, golden-skinned High Elves are easily equal to the Bretons in sorcerous ability due to their high Intelligence, force of will, and agility. They are more susceptible to spells than the people of High Rock, but by their nature are more completely immune to paralysation." Altmer Males *+10 Intelligence *+10 Willpower *-10 Strength *-10 Endurance Altmer Females *+10 Intelligence *+10 Personality *-10 Strength *-10 Endurance Argonian "The strange reptilian people of Black Marsh seem equally comfortable in the water - surely no other race of Tamriel can swim faster or longer than Argonians. An intelligent, quick-footed, and agile people, Argonians often train in magery and thievery" Argonian Males *+10 Agility *+10 Speed *-10 Endurance Argonian Females *+10 Strength *-10 Endurance Bosmer "The finest archers in Tamriel, the Wood Elves of Valenwood are nimble and as quick as the wind. Because of the curious natures and natural agility, Wood Elves often become thieves" Bosmer Males *+10 Agility *+10 Speed *-10 Endurance *-10 Luck Bosmer Females *No change Breton "Highly intelligent and willful, the Bretons have a natural bond with the forces of magicka. Many great sorcerers have come out of High Rock, and even the humblest Breton can boast a high resistance to the destructive powers of magicka." Breton Males *+10 Intelligence *+10 Willpower *-10 Strength *-10 Endurance Breton Females *No change Dunmer "The dusky, fire-eyed Dark Elves of Morrowind are a strong, intelligent, and quick-footed people. They are legendary sorcerors and warriors, with a prowess with sword and bow rivalling that of the Redguards and Wood Elves." Dunmer Males *+10 Strength *+10 Intelligence *-10 Willpower *-10 Personality Dunmer Females *+10 Intelligence *-10 Willpower Khajiit "Descended from the great cats of the desert, the Khajiit are an agile, intelligent, and hardy people. Some chose to decorate their faces in the style of their feline ancestors, and most all, given their inclination, make excellent thieves due to their Climbing abilities." Khajiit Males *+10 Willpower *+10 Agility *-10 Endurance Khajiit Females *-10 Luck Nord "The citizens of Skyrim are a tall and fair-haired people. Strong, willful, and hardy, Nords are famous for their resistance to cold, even magical frost, and are known for their prowess as warriors." Nord Males *+10 Strength *+10 Endurance *-10 Intelligence *-10 Willpower *-10 Agility Nord Females *+10 Luck *-10 Intelligence Redguard "The most naturally talented warriors in Tamriel, the dark Redguards of Hammerfell seem to have been created for battle. In addition to their affinity for weaponry, Redguards are blessed with hardy constitutions and quickness of foot." Redguard Males *+10 Agility *+10 Luck *-10 Intelligence *-10 Willpower *-10 Endurance Redguard Females *+10 Speed *+10 Luck *-10 Strength *-10 Intelligence *-10 Willpower *-10 Endurance Unplayable races The following races appear in the game but remain unplayable: *Orcs *Imperials Category:Daggerfall: Races